Unis
by MoonDark14
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve coincé sur une planète, dont la porte des étoiles a explosé, et se retrouve en compagnie d'un Wraith, lui aussi prisonnier de cet planète. Ils devront dépasser les préjugés qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre pour réussir à survire.
1. Prologue

Le coucher de soleil reflétait sur un lac à l'eau cristalline. L'eau devenait orangé et c'était magnifique. Deux jeunes gens, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, étaient assis parterre, admirant le reflet sur l'eau. La fille avait des cheveux bruns foncés et ondulés attachés en natte et des yeux verts, elle portait un débardeur noir, avec un veston en cuir clouté, un pantalon et des bottes. Elle portait également un bracelet en forme de serpent gris qui ondulait sur son bras gauche ainsi que des mitaines, elle avait une chaîne attachée à son cou qui comportait deux pendentifs : un en forme de dragon et l'autre en forme d'aigle et une bague. Le jeune garçon, lui, avait des cheveux blonds assez longs pour les attachés en basse queue de cheval et des yeux bleues océans. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une fine cotte de maille, un pantalon en cuir et lui aussi des bottes. Il portait une boucle d'oreille en forme de lion et un bracelet en forme de lynx. Un fourreau d'épée et un autre qui renfermait un sabre reposaient sur le sol.  
Le garçon s'allonger parterre et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.  
« Tu te rappelles de la tête de Mid quand il nous a vu en train de piquer les tartes ?  
-Ouais, c'était marrant. »  
La fille s'allongea à côté de lui et regarda le ciel.  
« Klion ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je sais que ça va te sembler bizarre mais… je suis un peu inquiète…  
-Inquiète ? coupa Klion en tournant la tête vers elle. Toi, Aryanne ? Tu es inquiètes ? Mais c'est un merveilleux événement !  
-Arrête de te moquer ! cria la fille dénommée Aryanne. »  
Un silence s'installa et le vent souffla doucement, apportant un peu de douceur à la chaleur torride de ces deniers jours.  
« Okay, Ary, je t'écoute. T'es inquiètes à propos de quoi ?  
-De mon avenir, dit la jeune fille. Je vais aller voir la Chamane demain et je stresses un peu.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Ary, sourit Klion. Je suis certain qu'elle va te montrer ta merveilleuse destinée.  
-Et il y aussi ces cauchemars. »  
L'adolescent se releva et regarda son amie.  
« Des cauchemars sur quoi ?  
-Tu te souviens de ces légendes que la Chamane nous racontait ? Eh bien il y a des nuits où ces histoires m'apparaissent en rêve…  
-Ouah ! Je pensais que tu allais devenir une princesse mais peut-être que tu vas devenir Prophétesse !  
-Tu m'énerves Klion ! »  
Elle se leva d'un bond et empoigna son épée qu'elle attacha dans son dos, comme à son habitude. Klion se releva lui aussi et saisit le poignet de son amie, celle-ci se retourna vers lui.  
« Lâche-moi !  
-Aryanne, malgré le fait que je vais être roi dans quelques jours, je dois t'avouer que je… j'ai aimé passé ces moments avec toi.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda surprise Aryanne.  
-Lorsque je serai Roi, avoua lentement Klion, je devrais rester jusqu'à ma mort dans le palais ou bien mourir au combat et donc…  
-Donc, on ne se reverra plus jamais, murmura-t-elle. »  
Il hocha la tête et lâcha le poignet de la brune. Ses cheveux bruns se battaient contre le vent. Klion était le fils de l'ancien Roi, Hyroma le Bon. Malheureusement, il était mort d'une façon plutôt inconnue… Klion avait sept ans lorsque ça s'est produit. Sa mère avait régné jusqu'à son treizième anniversaire et la tradition voulait que les Rois soient couronnés normalement à l'âge de seize ans mais la mère de Klion en avait décidé autrement. Il allait être couronné à treize ans. Quand à Aryanne, elle était orpheline. Mid, un capitaine de l'armée et Mea, une professeur, l'avaient découvert sur le palier de la Grande Ecole, avec sa chaîne, son bracelet et son épée déposés près du panier où elle était en train de dormir. Personne ne savait comment elle était arrivé là. Klion avait rencontré Aryanne dans sa chambre enfin, plutôt sur le mur de sa chambre. Ils sont vite devenus amis et ils s'étaient amusés à voler et à embêter les serviteurs et les aristocrates. Elle avait le même âge que lui, c'est à dire huit ans. Depuis cette rencontre mouvementé, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et ils s'étaient promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre.  
Klion regarda vers le soleil qui se couchait et le froid commençait à s'installer.  
« Viens, il faut qu'on rentre. »  
Aryanne afficha un sourire malicieux.  
« Jusqu'à la place de la ville ?  
-Chiche ! »  
Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir en riant à travers le chemin de verdures et d'obstacles.

Le lendemain, Aryanne se leva assez tôt pour arriver à temps au couronnement de son ami. Elle passa au moins une heure dans la salle d'eau, une première pour elle. La robe que Klion avait commandé pour elle, parce que bien sûr elle était obliger de s'habiller comme ça alors qu'elle détestait les robes, était arrivée. Mea entra dans la salle d'eau et tomba nez-à-nez avec une Aryanne beaucoup plus jolie que d'habitude. Mea avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux couleurs noisettes et elle portait une robe émeraude et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon.  
« Eh bien, c'est la première fois que tu reste autant de temps ici.  
-Klion compte sur moi, répliqua la jeune fille. »  
Malgré le fait qu'elle avait treize ans, elle avait une poitrine et des formes déjà avancés. Mea l'aida à s'habiller. La robe qu'elle avait choisit était noir et rouge, courte. La jeune fille mit des bottines, sa chaîne et son bracelet et regarda Mea.  
« Mea, suis-je obliger d'aller voir la Chamane après son couronnement ?  
-Oui. La Chamane doit te dire qui tu es au fond de toi et c'est une des personnes les plus importantes. »  
La femme regarda la pendule de la salle d'eau et avant que la jeune fille puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle la coupa net dans son élan :  
« On doit y aller. »

Aryanne, Mea et Mid avaient attendu longtemps, ils étaient au premier rang dans la salle du Trône. Soudain, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la Marche Royale. La mère de Klion, Inora, alla vers l'estrade où le trône se situait, dans sa longue robe bleu marine, ses cheveux poivres-sels attachés avec une très grande natte et ses yeux couleurs noisettes perçaient chacun des invités, à part Aryanne, qu'elle ne supportait pas ! Elle s'arrête à côté du Maréchal, qui se tenait à côté du Chancelier, qui tenait sur un coussin de satin sur lequel reposait une couronne d'or et de pierres précieuses. Klion apparut dans un ensemble jaune et bleu, tel un lion. Il s'avança, la tête haute et le regard fier. Le jeune homme lança un sourire à son amie. Il marcha vers l'estrade et s'arrêta devant le trône.  
« Mon peuple, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour le couronnement de mon fils, le nouveau Roi ! clama Inora. »  
Le Maréchal prit la couronne, Klion baissa la tête, tout le monde retint son souffle. Ensuite, Klion releva sa tête et s'assit sur le trône. Tout le monde applaudit et criait ''longue vie au Roi Klion''. Puis, Aryanne alla vers Klion mais une main l'en empêcha. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Mid l'empoignait par le bras.  
« Tu as oublié ? Tu dois aller voir la Chamane, tout de suite. »  
Pour toute réponse, elle souffla et se libéra de la poigne de Mid, qui regarda la jeune fille s'en aller.

L'Antre de la Chamane se situait dans un des quartiers les plus défavorisés. Aryanne s'y aventurait parfois mais elle sortait au bout de dix minutes, souvent pourchassés par des hommes en colère, encore un de ses jeux favoris. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse dont les murs gris et couverts de mousses témoignaient de l'ancienneté du lieu. Elle entra prudemment et suivit les lumières des chandeliers. Les couloirs étaient décorés de têtes d'animaux, de tableaux et de sculptures étranges. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, aveuglée par une lumière étincelante et elle se retrouva face à une vieille femme. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, rêches et longs, ses yeux bleues turquoises et sa peau ridée par le temps. Elle portait une robe rouge décorée de plumes jaunes. La pièce que la Chamane occupait était beaucoup plus éclairé que le couloir, la salle était petite, au milieu, il y avait une table avec des cartes et un petit feu qui crépitait dans un bocal. La Chamane était assise sur des coussins. Dès qu'elle vit l'adolescente, elle sourit.  
« Aryanne le Dragon ! Je suis enfin honorée de te faire ta connaissance, mon enfant. »  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle? Et pourquoi était-ce un honneur de la rencontrer ?  
« Assis toi, je t'en prit, invita la Chamane. »  
Aryanne s'assit rapidement sur les coussins. A sa grande surprise, ils étaient confortables. La Chamane écarta le bocal qu'elle posa sur le sol et regarda puissamment la jeune fille qui lu faisait face.  
« Mon enfant, il est temps de voir ta destinée, es-tu prête ? »  
Elle déglutit.  
« Oui, Chamane.  
-Bien. »  
La vieille femme ferma les yeux et prononça des mots incompréhensibles, qui venaient sûrement d'une autre langue. Après plusieurs minutes, elle ouvrit ses yeux et posa son regard sur l'adolescente.  
« Les cartes ne pourront pas me donner satisfaction. Je vais utiliser une autre méthode. »  
La jeune fille était surprise. Elle allait utiliser l'encens du Dieu pour voir l'avenir d'une médiocre habitante ?! Ce feu et plus généralement l'encens étaient réservé exclusivement aux membres de la famille royale. La Chamane attrapa le bocal et l'ouvrit. Puis, elle prit une poignée d'encens et le lança dans les flammes, qui s'élevèrent et la fumée rouge s'éleva elle aussi. Aryanne recula, pour éviter d'être brûlée. La vielle femme respira l'encens et des formes apparurent, celle d'un dragon et d'un phénix.  
« Tu es prédestiné à faire de grandes choses Aryanne, raconta la Chamane, pas ici, pas encore mais dans d'autres mondes, oui… Tu portes en toi les Ténèbres les plus sombres et la Lumière la plus éclatante… Tu sauras changé les hommes et les Wraiths. »  
A ce mot, la jeune fille frissonna. Les Wraiths n'étaient qu'une légende ! Enfin, elle n'en avait jamais vu. Sa planète était dans un tout petit système solaire protégé par… elle ne le savait même pas ! Mais c'était sûrement grâce à un système de protection que les Wraiths n'étaient jamais arrivés ici, elle avait vu des dessins les représentant, sur des murs dans des grottes ou dans des livres. C'était souvent des représentations des voyageurs, qui avaient fuis ces créatures. La Chamane toussota et elle sortit de sa rêverie.  
« Tu dois cependant trouver le phénix blanc à l'œil étoilé… C'est lui et lui seul qui pourra t'aider mais en contrepartie, tu devras rester près de lui, pour le protéger.  
-Qui est le phénix ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne peux te le révéler mon enfant, mais sache qu'il a le pouvoir de la vie et de la mort sur chacun de nous… Vous allez former le plus formidable duo… Le Dragon de la Liberté et le Phénix de la Sagesse… Ta destinée est de transformer les mondes, d'aider les plus faibles, de les aider à se rebeller ! Tu es une révolutionnaire, Aryanne. »  
La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était donc ça, sa fameuse destinée. Elle regarda la Chamane, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.  
« Aryanne, tu es l'espoir de tous les faibles et démunis, poursuivit celle-ci. Tu es à la fois la nuit cruelle et le jour accueillant. Utilise tes capacités d'agilité, de rapidité et de perceptions ainsi que ton sang-froid et ton courage pour aider les autres, même les Wraiths. »  
La jeune fille se leva. Son ombre sur le sol était terrifiante mais dans la lumière, Aryanne était fascinante.


	2. Rencontre et Sauvetage

Trois ans avaient passés depuis le couronnement de Klion. Et trois ans de misères et de tristesses pour le peuple. Aryanne et les habitants ''pauvres'' avaient étés obligés de vivre à l'extérieur de la cité. Seuls les riches étaient restés. Klion avait beaucoup changé : il était devenu un Roi orgueilleux et tyrannique, n'hésitant pas devant la faiblesse de quelqu'un pour se moquer et l'humilier devant les autres. Aryanne avait essayé d'aller le voir, de lui parler de ces problèmes mais les gardes l'avaient chassés de la cité. Le nouveau Roi avait aussi priver les ''pauvres et les faibles'' de leurs troupeaux donc, ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et Aryanne partait souvent sur d'autres planètes pour chasser. Parfois, elle revenait avec plusieurs animaux qu'elle s'empressait de donner aux autres et parfois, elle ne rapportait rien. La jeune fille avait grandi et maintenant, elle savait que changer Klion était impossible, il avait été corrompus par le pouvoir et la richesse. De plus, au moins un mois après son couronnement, Klion avait fait exécuté la Chamane, Mid, Mea et deux autres capitaines de la garde, pour ''donner l'exemple si ils tentaient de se soulever''.  
Ce jour-là, Aryanne parcourait une forêt pour trouver le prochain repas des siens. En mois de deux heures, elle avait tué cinq marcassins, un sanglier et une biche, bien sûr, cela n'allait pas suffire pour nourrir toute la population. Elle avait trouvé un moyen d'attacher ses trésors, la jeune fille avait fabriqué une planche en bois, elle avait mit ensuite ses prises et les attachaient ensemble et sur la planche. Elle n'avait plus qu'à traîner ses trouvailles. En arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda ensuite vers la porte des étoiles et la jeune fille sursauta en entendant des coups de feu. Elle se cacha derrière un buisson et un étonnant spectacle surgit devant ses yeux. Quatre humains et ce qu'elle supposait être un Wraith (elle n'en avait jamais vu, à part dans des livres), fuyaient en direction de la porte pourchassés par des petits vaisseaux. Les vaisseaux tirèrent tandis que les hommes ripostaient tant bien que mal. Un des humains composa une adresse, qu'Aryanne n'eut pas le temps de voir ni de mémoriser et ils franchirent tous la porte mais quand le Wraith allait passer, un vaisseau tira sur la porte qui explosa. Elle vit la créature tombé par terre, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Les vaisseaux firent demi-tour et la jeune fille pesta entre ses dents. La moindre des choses aurait été de le capturer, tout de même ! Ils l'ont pourchassés et ils ne le prennent même pas en otage ?! Puis, son attention revint d'abord sur le Wraith assommé et sur la porte détruite.  
« Oh super… »  
En soufflant, la jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers la créature afin de mieux l'observer et de voir si il était en vie. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, mit deux doigts sur sa gorge pour vérifier si il respirait et oui, il était en vie. Ensuite elle le détailla. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs emmêlés, deux fentes de chaque côté du nez, une peau verte pâle, il portait une longue veste noire qu'elle devinait être en cuir avec des vêtements également noir mais assez bizarre… Aryanne s'arrêta à un détail : le tatouage. Elle dessina avec le bout de ses doigts l'étoile autour de l'œil gauche. Peut-être était-ce… ? Non. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'une prédiction. Un truc soit vrai, soit faux et dans le cas présent, elle devait s'assurer d'avoir un coin pour dormir, manger et réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas mais se retourna. Son regard se posa sur la créature. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle retourna vers lui et réussit à mettre sa tête sur son épaule et ses deux bras autour de son cou. Ensuite, Aryanne commença à marcher, traînant le lourd corps du Wraith.  
 _Si il ne me remercie pas, je te jure, dieu Yro, de le tuer en ton honneur !_

Todd avait mal. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se blessait mais le souffle de l'explosion lui avait au moins brûlé son torse. Il s'était sentit traîné sur une épaule frêle mais il savait bien que c'était impossible qu'un humain, à part si c'était un adorateur, lui aurait sauvé la vie. La thèse du sauvetage était donc réfuté. Si la vie ne voulait pas de lui, alors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir. Allait-il se laisser mourir de faim ? Ou bien se refaire capturé par des humains ? La première allait être difficile à réaliser mais la deuxième… Il sentit une soudaine chaleur, elle était plutôt douce mais c'était assez chaud pour comprendre que quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Peut-être que Sheppard l'avait vu et était resté avec lui ? Après tout, l'humain l'avait qualifié plusieurs fois de ''ami''. Ou était-ce un adorateur ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, le Wraith ouvrit les yeux.  
Il était assis, contre la paroi d'une grotte, un feu crépitant devant lui. Todd remarqua dans la pénombre une silhouette, assez grande. Il plissa des yeux et reconnu que c'était une humaine.  
« Êtes-vous une adoratrice ? demanda-t-il lentement.  
-Non et j'aurais préféré des remerciements au lieu d'une question débile et sans intérêt, répondit la silhouette sèchement. »  
La lumière de la lune éclaira le coin où elle était assise, c'était ce que les humains appelaient une adolescente, belle mais avec un regard qui tuait. Le Wraith s'était sentit un peu indigné par le ton qu'avait employé l'humaine pour lui répondre mais il était coincé avec elle alors, autant faire connaissance.  
« Puis-je connaître votre nom ?  
-Non.  
-Très bien. Alors je vous appellerais… Walkyrie. »  
La jeune fille lui faisait pensé à une de ses guerrières dont John Sheppard lui avait raconté la légende qui venait de la mythologie nordique de la Terre. C'était de farouches guerrières vierges qui allaient sur les champs de bataille pour distribuer la mort et ramener les âmes de héros défunts à un endroit que l'humain avait appelé Valhalla, un lieu où un dieu, Odin, régnait, en compagnie d'autres dieux et déesses. L'humaine s'étira et s'allongea sur le sol.  
« Appelle moi comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ma galère. »  
Todd fut surpris par le fait qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle se croyait plus forte que lui ? Le Wraith soupira et regarda Walkyrie, qui venait de fermer les yeux.  
« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Vous ne m'avez pas dit le vôtre alors je ne vous dirais pas le mien. »  
Il l'entendit souffler.  
« Okay, je t'appellerais Pyunik. »  
Le Wraith acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était évanouie, il avait sommeil. Il sombra dans le noir, en espérant que tout allait être mieux demain.

Le soleil éclaira la grotte et Todd se réveilla en sursaut. Il chercha des yeux Walkyrie mais il ne la trouva pas. Il se leva en s'aidant de la paroi et sortit de la cachette. Le Wraith referma les yeux, en attendant que chacun de ses sens se réveillent eux aussi. Il pouvait clairement distingué le vent, l'eau, les cris des oiseaux… Tout ces sons merveilleux le remplissaient d'une joie immense. Il était peut-être coincé ici mais il avait retrouvé sa liberté. Atlantis devait le croire mort à l'heure qu'il est et tant pis. Ces deux dernières années avaient été éprouvantes, entre le ''cancer'' que lui et les siens en plus son vaisseau avaient contractés et l'attaque de la Terre et la trahison de son second, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua Walkyrie qui… escaladait un arbre ? Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette fille était plein de surprises et elle lui rappelait un peu Sheppard… Il détourna le regard et contempla la forêt.  
« Hey. »  
Il se retourna. Walkyrie était devant lui, les bras croisés. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Le Wraith se souvint alors.  
« Merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
-Enfin ! Moi qui pensais que les Wraiths étaient un peu plus poli que ça, sourit la jeune fille. »  
Il grogna pour toute réponse mais elle avait dit ''pensais'' ? Ce bout d phrase éveillait en lui une envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa mystérieuse sauveuse. En parlant d'elle, Walkyrie commençait à tourner autour de lui ce qui énerva le Wraith.  
« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose…  
-Quoi dont ? demanda étonné Todd.  
-C'est vrai que vous mangez des humains ? »  
Donc, cette fille ne connaissait absolument pas les Wraiths ! C'était vraiment improbable ! Peut-être que sa planète avait un champ de force qui permettait aux Wraiths de ne pas les voir ? C'était possible.  
« Oui, c'est vrai mais je vous ferai aucun mal, répondit le Wraith, je vous dois la vie. Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?  
-Oui. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête. Walkyrie lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre, rapidement imité par Todd. Les deux compères écoutèrent en silence les bruits de la forêt.  
« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?  
-Eh bien, je chassais, répondit Walkyrie.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Si votre planète n'a jamais été dans un des registres des Wraiths, elle doit être remplir de nourriture. »  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
« Non. Celui qui nous commande a confisqué nos réserves, expliqua la jeune fille.  
-C'est étonnant. D'après ce que j'ai appris et étudié sur certaines races ayant un dirigeant, celui-ci doit pendre soin des siens.  
-Ce sont des conneries ! Mon dirigeant comme tu le dis, est égoïste et complètement fou ! »  
Le Wraith regarda l'humaine. Elle avait une telle audace de parler de son supérieur de cette façon. Il soupira et leva les yeux pour contempler le ciel. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être long, très long...


End file.
